


Wherever You Go, I Go

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: And All The Feels, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut, sweet sweet lady loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the classic 'what happens after the ending scene of Carol?' I decided that I'd try my hand at an Oak Room Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go, I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one shot so only one chapter. I am keen to finish my other fic but this has been a good distraction (hehe) I hope you enjoy! There are a lot of similar Oak Room fics out there but I felt I needed to write one too.

The instant her eyes met with Carol, Therese felt a current of excitement and warmth sprout from within, spreading through her limbs and in the pit of her stomach. It was a different feeling from the very first time she had spotted Carol in the department store. It was the thrill of seeing something unknown, even dangerous that had filled her with anticipation and intrigue over a year ago. Now, it was a different excitement. It was like coming home. 

Earlier that night, Therese had been so near to Carol, felt her palm press against her shoulder. Still, it hadn’t felt like home to her. She hadn’t allowed herself to let go, to surrender, to let down the wall she had so carefully built after Carol had left her. All night she had been in turmoil. The more she thought over Carol’s words, the more she realised the truth she had kept hidden from herself. It was Carol that was home to her. It would always be Carol and finally, as the woman eyeing her from across the room smiled, Therese felt the walls she had built start to collapse. 

“I’d like you to meet a friend of mine,” Carol said, finally drawing her eyes from Therese to look at the people she was having tea with. One by one they made introductions as Therese tried to remember their names. Carol had already beckoned a waiter to find another chair for their table, insisting the chair to be placed next to herself. Therese sat down, attempting to follow the flow of conversation that continued. It was nearly impossible however, as Therese’s gaze kept falling back to Carol. To anyone who didn’t know her, Carol would have appeared calm and confident. But Therese could see beneath her facade. To Therese, Carol had always seemed impenetrable. She would never know what Carol was thinking but now it was as if Carol had changed. Therese found herself watching Carol, attempting to put her finger on what exactly had changed. As she watched her, Carol glanced at her with an expression that made Therese realise; the change in Carol was vulnerability. 

Carol had so vulnerably opened herself up to Therese earlier that evening and Therese had rejected her. Therese felt a twinge of guilt. But she was here now, Therese thought, as she pressed her foot against Carol’s underneath the table. Carol seemed to sit up straighter as she chatted with people at the table. They were her associates from work and they seemed nice enough. Therese got the feeling she would like them, but at that moment all she wanted was to be alone with Carol. 

Less than an hour had past when Carol told them she had to be going, giving Therese a quick glance which made her insides flurry. They exchanged pleasantries before Carol finally stood. The gentlemen at the table rose as Carol gave them another smile before turning to leave. Therese followed behind her, suddenly more nervous than before. They walked side by side through the Oak Room and out to the sidewalk where Carol then stopped, looking around as though she was unsure. Therese watched her for a moment before confidently hailing a taxi and Carol let out a breath that she had been holding in. They climbed into the backseat of the cab.  
“Where to ladies?” The driver asked. 

“Madison Avenue please,” Therese said and Carol looked at her with half surprise, a small smile playing on her lips. Carol told the driver the exact address, exchanging a glance with Therese as the car began to drive. 

 

Carol watched as Therese walked around the living room, eyeing the furniture and boxes that were scattered around the room. The apartment was rather bare, but the layout was very nice, Therese thought. 

“Would you, like a drink?” Carol asked, breaking the silence as she went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She needed to make herself busy.

“No. I had a few at the party,” Therese replied. “I want a clear head,” she added, sitting down on the one seater chair that was placed in the corner of the room. There was another silence as Therese glanced around at the ceiling which had beautiful carvings in the corners where the ceiling met the walls. 

“What are you thinking?” Carol’s voice came from the kitchen. She sounded somewhat apprehensive, as though her words had been chosen carefully. And then Carol appeared from the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She didn’t approach Therese however, unsure of where they stood. Therese could feel the tension in the room building as she tried to think of the words to say. Her eyes moved from Carol’s, looking at a bookshelf instead. Carol’s eyes were too distracting for her to think. And then emotion began to well up inside her as she realised what she was thinking, how she felt. They were things that needed to be said, things that were so hard to say. 

“I don’t know what to say, where to begin.” She played with the arm of her chair, tracing the patterns in the fabric. Therese took a deep breath before she spoke again. 

“I had moved on. You broke my heart, you left me.” Therese couldn’t look at Carol, couldn’t bear to see her eyes. Or maybe it was that she didn’t want Carol to see her. “I was so angry, when you left. And I felt guilty because I know why you had to.” Therese finally looked up at Carol, tears forming in her own eyes from emotions she could barely contain now. “I loved you, and you left.” Her voice was full of emotion as it finally broke, hitching on the last word. Across the room, Therese could see Carol’s eyes shining with a sadness, a hopelessness. And then Carol drew her eyes away from Therese.

“I thought I was over you,” Therese began, her words flowing faster now, her conscious thought streaming out her mouth. “There was this girl at the party. She was like us. I could have easily gone to her house but I couldn’t,” she paused. “I couldn’t because all I could think about was you. I thought I was over you but I was wrong.” Carol’s eyes found Therese’s once more. “Seeing you tonight, I could hardly breathe,” she admitted, a tear glistening down her cheek. 

“Therese, I’m so sorry,” Carol said with an honestly that cut through Therese like a knife. For a moment that seemed like eternity to Therese, their eyes met with an intensity that once again took her breath away. And then Therese finally broke the silence. 

“I need to know,” she took a deep breath to steady her voice. “I need to know that you won’t leave me again.” Her eyes were shining with more tears that threatened to fall. 

“I promise,” Carol spoke with such an openness and for the first time, Therese felt she could see right into Carol’s soul. Carol was approaching her then, coming to kneel in front of Therese on the floor. “I promise you,” she said, looking up at her and Therese could see the desperation in her eyes. It was the truth in her words that made Therese’s face soften, looking down at Carol. Another tear fell down her cheek as she immediately pulled Carol closer, allowing red lips to press against her own. All of the sadness and tension flooded into the uncoordinated kiss. Lips collided messily as both Therese and Carol tried to desperately seek contact. She then heard Carol whimper against her mouth just as she pulled her in closer, finally letting the wall she had built fall down. Therese broke the kiss, pulling Carol into a tight hug; a hug that spoke of longing and a desperation to be close to Carol.

“I couldn’t bear to be apart from you ever again,” Carol whispered against Therese’s ear. 

“I missed you.” Therese squeezed Carol’s body tightly before finally pulling away to look into her eyes. For a moment they gazed into each other’s eyes before Therese began to unbutton the top Carol was wearing. Carol’s breath hitched at the change in pace as Therese’s fingers brushed over her collarbones, pushing her top over her shoulders. Her hands then moved down over Carol’s breasts that were covered by her bra and Carol almost moaned, swaying slightly at the touch. 

“Bedroom,” Carol mumbled before standing, pulling Therese up with her. Their bodies meshed together, breathing heavy before Carol bent down to pick up her top. She then lead Therese to her bedroom down the hall. 

Carol turned on the bedroom light before folding her shirt and placing it on the chair next to her bedside table. Therese watched as Carol slipped off her shoes and then her stockings. Her eyes travelled over Carol’s form as her skirt glided down her thighs. Her underwear soon followed and Therese once again seemed to forget how to breathe. She had almost forgotten Carol’s beauty; the way her blonde hair curled at her shoulders and the line of her back which curved at her waist. Her eyes raked over Carol’s naked form as she stood at the dressing table, taking off her earrings one at a time. Needing to be closer to her, Therese came to stand behind Carol, feeling a warmth radiating between them. Behind her in the mirror Carol could see Therese begin to unzip her dress and slide it off her body. The air was thick with want and suspense as Therese’s eyes finally found Carol’s in the mirror.

For a long moment Therese searched Carol’s eyes and found only adoration and love. Therese had transformed so much over the past months but it was a change that Carol was so proud of and though she was different, her love for Carol would always remain. Carol felt Therese’s naked form press against her back, making her sigh as Therese began to place soft kisses on her shoulder. With her lips, Therese began to remember the softness of her pale skin. Seemingly so long ago she had felt Carol’s touch and sometimes, late at night when she was alone in bed, she had wondered if it had ever happened at all. Perhaps it had been imagined. But now, in the moment as her lips began to slowly trail down her spin, the memories of Carol came back to her. Therese brushed her lips over the curve of Carol’s spine as she slipped her hands around Carol to feel the skin along her stomach. Carol sighed at the soft touch that Therese gave her, swaying gently as she began to lose restraint. Carol turned around in Therese’s arms but Therese stayed, placing kisses on her stomach now instead. The softness of her lips made Carol’s stomach quiver and tense.

Carol looked down at Therese, placing her hands on either side of her face before gently leading her back up her body. Therese found herself being pulled into a passionate kiss as her breath mingled with Carol’s. With her body pressed against Carol’s, Therese began to feel a familiar heat rising within her, rendering her incapable of thinking. She slowly managed to walk Carol backwards until they came to the bed and Carol fell onto the bed, gasping in half surprise at Therese’s forwardness. Therese gazed down at Carol with dark eyes for only a second before she knelt down to crawl on top of her. Carol had to hold in a moan as she felt Therese’s body pressed against her own, their lips coming together messily. 

Breaking the kiss, Carol shifted Therese so they lied face to face and Therese opened her eyes to find gray ones staring back at her. Therese let her hand graze Carol’s shoulder as their eyes lingered on each other, searching each other’s thoughts. And then Therese’s hand moved over Carol’s breast and she saw gray eyes darken. Feeling the world rotate, Therese found herself on her back and Carol was on top of her, still looking down at her. With Carol’s body pressed against her, Therese could barely think, she didn’t want to think anymore. All she wanted was Carol, to make love to Carol. 

As if reading her thoughts, Carol slowly moved her hand down Therese’s body until she reached the patch of dark hair between her legs. Therese gasped and her thighs fell open as she allowed Carol to enter her. All the while Carol still watched her. She watched as her fingers slowly curled inside of her, making Therese’s whole body shift and rise against Carol. Carol’s eyes filled with affection and Therese decided then that she needed to reciprocate. Her hand slipped between both of them until Carol parted her legs, feeling Therese’s hand between her thighs. As her fingers slid inside her, Carol’s mouth opened ever so slightly. And slowly, Therese began to move her fingers, eliciting a small whimper from the woman on top of her. With each movement of Therese’s fingers, Carol reciprocated, following Therese’s lead. And together they moved. Slow at first, but as Therese felt an intensity building inside of her, she began to thrust her fingers deeper inside Carol, and Carol replicated Therese’s movements, causing Therese to moan against her mouth.  
Therese’s free hand found Carol’s face, pulling back to look into her gray eyes. Their heavy breaths mingled together as they both grew closer and closer to the edge and Therese could see an intensity building within Carol, within her body and in her eyes. Carol’s lips then fell to kiss Therese. It was an uncoordinated kiss that could only be found when one was so completely over-taken by the strength of emotions found in a moment. And in the kiss Therese was lost, lost in Carol, or perhaps she was found once again. She was both lost and found as Carol’s deep moan vibrated against her ear. And when Carol’s body tensed and shook, Therese breathlessly found herself following, her body rising against Carol.

As they lay there, their bodies relaxing, still Carol did not move from where she lay on top of Therese. Her head rested in the crook of her neck and when the world began to resurface back to her, Therese realised her hand was trailing patterns up and down Carol’s back. Up and down her fingers rediscovered each of Carol’s ribs, each bump of her spine and the slope of the muscles that she found there. Finally, she was home. 

And then Therese’s fingers stopped abruptly as she felt a wetness against her neck where Carol lay. Therese shifted so they both lay side by side and Therese searched Carol’s eyes which were brimming with tears. Therese felt her heart drop at the sight of her sadness and placed a peppering of kisses where her tears lay before continuing to place kisses all over her face. When Therese eventually pulled away, Carol saw the questioning look on her face. 

“I thought I lost you,” Carol answered her silent question. Her hand came to Therese’s face, stroking her cheek. For a moment Therese is silent, watching Carol before she replied. 

“I love you,” Therese said honestly. Carol’s lips turned upward into a smile. 

“My darling,” she replied, brimming with emotion. No more words were spoken as they slowly drifted to sleep in each other’s arms, face to face. 

Much later that night Therese jolted awake, startling Carol from her peaceful slumber. Therese’s heart was racing as she suddenly clung to Carol’s body. 

“Therese?” Carol asked in a worried tone. 

“I thought you were gone.” Therese pressed her face to Carol’s chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Carol only held her tighter, stroking her back as she tried to calm her. 

“I’ll never leave you again,” she promised, and Therese felt the weight of her words, words that meant so much to her and to Carol. It was a promise. 

And from that moment on, wherever they went, they went together.


End file.
